Another Sister!
by hinaza hyuuga
Summary: Everybody knew that Hanabi Hyuga was Hinata's sister, but what everybody didn't know was that Hanabi wasn't the only sister that Hinata had... Meet Hinaza Hyuga!DISCONTINUED
1. Ninja

Another Sister!!

I am sorry if you liked the other story called TWINS!! better, but this is another version of that story... only better. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. And I am warning you... There will be a lot of mistakes.

Summary: Everybody knows that Hinata Hyuga had a sister, what they didn't know was that Hanabi wasn't the only sister that Hinata had... Meet Hinaza Hyuga ( not a twin sister. She was born 2 months after Hinata ) Watch the original story of Naruto change as a new character is brought in.

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal Ninja's Go To and Graduate From The Academy

Hinaza's P.O.V.

I feel so great, waking up, being a NORMAL ninja, and being happy to graduate from academy, like NORMAL 12 year-old-shinobi do, right? WRONG. I don't feel good,and I'm NOT a normal 12-year-old-shinobi. Why am I not a normal 12-year-old-shinobi, because I'm not graduating from the academy... I didn't even go to it. What's also weird is the fact that I know practically every other village, except the very 1 that I live in. AND I don't even live in the right side of the mansion. I live in the Branch side of the family, no offense.

I don't belong there, even though I love how they treat me. They treat me like any another human being... But I am not from the Branch side of the family, like Neji, the prodigy of the clan. I am from the Main Branch. I am Hinaza Hyuga. But look at me. I live in the Branch side of the mansion, shunned by my own father. I don't feel happy about that, but other people say that my father wants to protect me. Some protecting he does. Sending me to other villages for "training", well that's what he calls it.

I don't want to be stuck inside this house forever. I have never gone to academy before, and yet I know everything and more about the about the stuff that they teach us in the academy. I have no friends OUTSIDE of the family. Am I shunned because of my blindness, my sharingan, my eye color? I just don't get it.

"Todaima (I am home, and I don't know how to spell it)." Hinata said. I was thrilled. Today was the day that Hinata graduated from the academy, and she had to leave early. It was now 7 o'clock, and she had to leave at 5 in the morning to help decorate the academy for the ceremony. I wonder if Father will let me go. I smelt bacon downstairs. I'm not allowed into the Main branch of the mansion, but I go there anyways. Hinata always made an elaborate breakfast whenever she was happy about something.

"Hey Hinata. What did you make for breakfast?" I asked as I went downstairs. I had to be careful, or I'll get caught. Neji and Hanabi, who were already awake, were downstairs watching television. I sneaked into the kitchen. Hinata would be too happy to notice me. I wanted to steal some bacon... I slowly went over there and took a few pieces, with eggs and some toast too. I slowly turned around... and in my way was... Neji. I looked up at him.

"Uuuuuhhhh... Hi Neji, how are you this morning?" I asked him while I straightened up.

"Don't try to change the subject Hinaza, you know you aren't supposed to be here and don't take all of the good food." He said. Soon Hanabi came and she looked at me.

"Naza-neechan, you know you aren't supposed to eat without everybody here." She said to me. I stuck my tongue out at Neji.

" You guys should stop quarreling, or else Tou-sama will wake up." Hinata said to me and Neji.

" It shouldn't matter," Hanabi said, " he is a deep sleeper."

" Hinaza, put your tongue back in your mouth. You don't need the food that Hinata makes, you could always grab food from the other refrigerator on the other side." Hiashi said as he came downstairs, " And you aren't supposed to be here, now are you."

" Come on father, just let me keep the food, and I'll leave." I pleaded him. Father seemed to have softened over the years, but I bet you wouldn't notice with the way he DOESN'T talk to people.

" Ok, as long as you leave immediately." He said. I think I heard a hint of weariness in his voice. Oh well. Must have been my imagination, which has been running wild lately.

" Hai, Tou-sama." I said and disappeared, since I already had the food.

I wish I was a normal 12-year-old shinobi, then I would have friends, and have a crush, like Hinata, but I hope he doesn't crush me. But It's ok, I think. Hinata explained to me what real friends are, and how her friends are like. She seems to like them a lot, and she says that they like her too, even her soft voice. I wonder if it is fun to be a regular normal girl... ok so I don't really believe that anyone girl is actually normal, but I can always try, right?... No actually I don't want to be a normal girl, then I wouldn't be a shinobi, like I am now.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, and I don't know how long the other 1 was 'cause I erased it. I hope you r&r.


	2. I Am Finally Free!

Another Sister!

I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter... whoops. I hope you continue to read the story. And I am still a beginner at this writing, so if I make mistakes, tell me. And again, you don't have to read this if you don't want to.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did, then I would be an actual character in the normal series.

Hvurhakhdughajbfghuabnrjghzxchvjsdbguahdughjehtiaudnvjabduhjsdgjahduhfanethkvn

Chapter 2: I'm Finally Free

(And the Spaz Attack)

Hinaza's P.O.V.

After I finished my breakfast I went out to go put the plate back where it belonged... in the kitchen of the Main branch. As I was walking I made sure to pass my father's office, why? To see if he was talking to anyone. I always eavesdropped in on his conversations with people.

Today, as I went by it, I heard Hinata's voice... then Neji's. I almost dropped my plate thinking of what they were talking about, but I didn't, for some reason my imagination has been acting up. I put it down and slowly went over to the door. If you want to know why I don't use my byakugan, and just read their lips, it's because my father would notice the chakra that is accumulating (gathering, and this note is for me to remember what this word means) outside of his office. Putting my ear to the door, I enhanced my hearing by using small amounts of chakra so that I can hear what they are saying, even if they were whispering, and so that my father wouldn't notice it.

"I want you two to take care of Hinaza, because she is to finally leave this house. I have already made sure that she is on a team... She is to be an alternate." I heard Father say. I was soooooooo thrilled. I was going to get out of this mansion. But I had to make sure so I continued to listen. What is an alternate?

"What is an alternate?" Hinata asked. It's as if she can read my mind... She probably can.

"Konoha has never had an alternate before. So they had to make it up just for Hinaza. So she should be grateful," Father said, it's as if he knows I'm here, "An alternate is someone who is to be on your team for a short time period. So she will be switching teams, the first team she is to be on is Hinata's, then, after 2 weeks, she will be on Naruto's, then Shikamaru's, then Gaara's, and then finally she will be on Neji's." I heard. Naruto... Does he mean Naruto Uzumaki? Oh... I can finally meet my demon brother, in this life, but it's not like he is going to look any different from before, and isn't that the person that Hinata likes... Oh well, it's just like the other lives I have lived.

"Nani?!(what) Why does she have to be on my team?! She is almost 2 years younger than everybody on it." Neji said. I frowned. Why does it matter if I am on his team or not? I am pretty strong and smart.

"She has to be on all of the teams, even yours... even that team from the sand village, even though they don't even come from Konoha, and within those 2 weeks with that team, she might be out of the village if they decide to leave Konoha." Hiashi said. I again, was thrilled. I get to meet Gaara, my other demon brother(I will explain what a demon brother is later in the story, read on if you want to find out), but then again, he isn't going to look any different.

"But the only way she can earn her way out of here, is if she would STOP EAVESDROPPING ONTO MY CONVERSATIONS, AND STOP GOING TO THE KITCHEN FOR THE REST OF THE DAY." I heard him yell. I quickly opened the door and stepped in.

"I can hear you pretty clearly from outside of the door, so you don't have to yell. And just let me put this plate back into the kitchen then I'll stay out of your way. And 1 more thing, do I get to go to the ceremony today... and are you going to go Tou-sama?" I said quickly. I was anxious to get out of here. I wanted to wait for the day to go by.

" Yes, you are going to go to the ceremony, because if you don't, people are going to wonder who this Hinaza person is, when they call your name out for all of the teams. And yes I will be going to." After Father said that, I bowed and ran out the door. I put the plate downstairs, and practically skipped back up the stairs and into my room. I was on cloud nine. I couldn't wait. And the ceremony wasn't until 12 o'clock. I don't think I can wait for another 4 hours.

Soon, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. The door slid open, and in came Hinata.

"Ohayo(good morning), Imouto-chan(little sister)," Hinata said, "How are you feeling now that you can get out of this house?" She asked me.

"I am thrilled. I don't think I can wait 'till twelve. I want to meet all of these so called friends that you care for so much." I teased her.

"Hey. They care for me too you know." She said, coming to my bed. Hinata and I had a pretty close sister relationship. We were best buds. After she sat down, on my bed, I heard another knock.

"You can come in too." I said. And in came Hanabi.

"So. I heard that your pretty thrilled... what does that word mean. I asked Neji, but he was umm, how should I say this... he was busy." Hanabi said hesitantly. Hinata and I laughed.

"Hanabi you know what the word thrilled means. You just wanted an excuse to come in here and tell us that Neji is having another spaz attack." Hinata said.

"I want to see what he is spazzing out about now. Oh wait, it's probably about me. He did question why I was to be on his team. I wonder how he is spazzing out this time." I tried to get that in without laughing.

" Let's go check it out." I said, still laughing. Neji doesn't usually spaz out like this. The last time that he did, it was when he found out that Rock Lee was on his team, and he was in a little corner of his room, rocking back and forth saying, "Bushy brows, bushy brows," over and over again. It was hilarious.

And another time, it was the next day, when Neji found out that his sensei was Maito Guy, and he gave everyone that ugly green spandex that Lee now wears. That was funny too. That time, Neji was near the fireplace watching that ugly green thing burn. And this time he was repeating, " Spandex... Maito Guy... Rock Lee...Ten Ten... Spandex," and it continued on. That was major funny. His eyes were so wide. But when it came to Ten Ten he would brighten up... That was creepy. And that time, he was in a rocking chair and he was knitting a scarf. Whenever he finished saying a word, it was knitted into the scarf. I said that the next time he would have a spaz attack I would hang it out for him.

We finally got in his room, and after taking 1 little look at him, we burst out laughing. He was in an almost perfect circle, and he was rolling back and forth on his bed. His feet still stuck out, so that he can stop rolling when needed to.

He continued to roll, and I heard him whispering, "I can't have her on my team. She will ruin everything. What will Ten Ten think of me? Lee will go into his youthful speech that he has EVERY... SINGLE... DAY! But this time it will be longer. I can't survive that. And she might actually WEAR that ugly green THING. I can't cope with that either. I won't survive." And after that part, he almost fell off the bed, but he caught himself.

He got over that, and started slamming his head against the wall. I cautiously went onto his bed to shock him. To do that I just simply took my forefinger and middle 1, put them together and pushed in on his ribs, and I did a little rubbing to make him snap out of it. I also added some chakra to it to kind of wake him up.

He jolted out of his trance, looked around, and then he went back into it.

" This is dangerous. I think that Neji might die if he continues this." I said, then I started to gather all of the pillows that I could get in the house, and started to pin the pillows over everything, so that if Neji decides to bang his head on another area, it will be covered in pillows so that he doesn't get hurt. It was like 1 of those rooms they keep crazy people in with all of the pillows everywhere. I had to make sure I put pillows on the ground too, in case he fell.

16364758584444444447587365847583829485723845667385967486967585748688460

That is the end of the chapter, I hope you liked it. Please R& R.


End file.
